Scrabble & Chinese
by lizandhenry
Summary: What happens in "Standoff" after it fades to black. Smut.


"Let's just chalk this weekend up to a universal fiasco. That happens sometimes." Elizabeth had told Blake.

"I will try and shift my perspective accordingly." Blake promised.

If only it were that simple. She wished she could change her own perspective on the situation. Maybe not even her perspective; she believed that's what happened. But accepting it was a bit more difficult. As much as she dragged her feet before leaving on a trip; she was always grateful once they'd arrived. All she wanted was some uninterrupted time with her husband; something she felt she had less of since taking office. She should have turned off her phone as Henry suggested. Maybe then she'd have been less worried about Jason, less frustrated with Stevie, and the romance of the rooftop champagne would have carried into the night and she wouldn't have invited Klaus for dinner and made things even worse. It was totally her fault.

She handled the situation in Texas and finished her work at the office as quickly as humanly possible so she could get back home and try and enjoy what was left of the weekend with her husband.

"Hello." Elizabeth called, entering the darkened house. "Is everyone already asleep?" she asked Henry.

"Not everyone." He said, sitting up on the couch.

She offered a slight smile as tossed her bag and jacket on the back of the couch. "Sorry, I missed dinner. I just had some loose ends to tie up at work."

"Look, I've been thinking about how everything went so wrong this weekend."

"Oh my gosh, me too." She sighed loudly. "And I am sorry, it's my fault. I was completely wracked with guilt about leaving since we'd just been away and then this whole ongoing thing with Stevie…"she rambled on, waving her hands as she sat next to him on the couch.

He scooted close to her, touching her legs. He shook his head at her, trying to interrupt. "It's not. It's my fault too, I mean the nostalgia, and the pressure to try and make everything perfect, trying to get back to our old lives."

"No!" she said, smiling at him.

"It just forces us to confront how different everything is. We gotta stop doing that. "

"Yeah." she agreed

"We need to move into the unknown and trust that whatever happens, live and let live."

"We need to live in the moment." She finished.

"Yes."

"And not try and orchestrate things." She added

"Yeah, I think so for a while."

"I'm sure that's not as depressing as it sounds."

He laughed slightly, rubbing her knees. "I ordered Chinese."

"Oh my gosh I'm starving….the good, greasy kind." She got excited.

"Oh yea!" he said producing a bag. "And I got out the old scrabble board."

"Oh no. Now see." She sighed, "Chinese food; greasy. Scrabble board. Nostalgic."

"No. Of course not. It's timeless." He said, putting on his glasses.

"Okay. Thank you." She said, agreeing with his re-direct digging into the Chinese food. "Stupid french restaurant."

As she set out the food, Henry got up to retrieve a bottle of wine and two glasses. After he poured the wine she lifted her glass and they shared a cheer to nothing in particular other than enjoying a meal together. "Where are the kids?"

"Well, Stevie is gone obviously. Ally is spending the night at her friend's, and Jason is in bed."

She nodded; her wheels spinning as she chewed a piece of her sweet and sour chicken. "And what is the likelihood of him staying in bed all night?" she pondered aloud

Henry laughed, wondering what she was getting at. "Since it's 10:30, I'd say pretty good. He can't just get up and walk downstairs with ease you know…"

"That's true. Was he okay?"

"He's fine. He'll milk us waiting on him for all it's worth though."

"Well, considering the girls are gone and Jason is confined to his bed – what do you say we make this scrabble game a bit interesting professor?"

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, intrigued, as he slurped a mouthful of noodles.

"I was thinking we could play strip scrabble." She flirted.

Henry's ears perked up, he was intrigued. Scooting closer to her on the couch he dropped his hand back on her knee. "What are the rules for strip scrabble?" he inquired in a low sexy voice.

"Well…" she mused, making up the rules as she went along. "Only sexy or dirty words are allowed. Every time you put in a qualifying word the other person has to take off 1 article of clothing. Whoever gets the other person naked first wins."

Henry instantly thought for once he might be able to beat his wife at scrabble; he'd only beaten her a handful of times in their 25 year marriage. He could definitely talk dirtier than her. "Prepare to strip babe, I'm going to win." He said confidently.

"You are aware we're playing scrabble right?" she asked as she re-arranged her tiles

"I know more dirty words than you." He winked.

She rolled her eyes and placed the word _lace_ in the center of the board.

"What item of clothing do I have to take off?"

"Dealer's choice." She said, reaching her hands over, sliding them down his chest until she reached the hem of his sweater. He raised his arms and she pulled off the sweater, leaving him in the button down he wore beneath it and his jeans.

As Henry organized his tiles, Elizabeth lifted some of her noodles to her mouth with her chopsticks, being deliberately seductive.

"Trying to distract me won't work." Henry told her as he moved his tiles on the stand.

"Who says I'm trying to distract you?"

Henry took a deep breath, trying to calm down some. He did have to last through this game somehow, and he could already feel himself getting hard. He finally added the word _lick,_ saying it out loud as he placed the letters, utilizing the L she placed in lace.

She set down her noodles as Henry moved to slowly unbutton her shirt, sliding it off her shoulders with a few kisses to her neck for good measure.

She shivered when the cold air hit her skin and turned her focus to her tiles. Henry was a terrible scrabble player. He always left words that could be changed with an S and she always took advantage. She took a few sips of her wine before settling on her word. She placed the word _kiss_ , using the blank tile for the K. The last S double counted, transforming the word _lick_ to _slick_. "2 words, two items of clothing. You sure about beating me? I'm one word away from a win." She gloated as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it on the floor. "Stand please." She commanded, and made quick work of his belt buckle before pushing his jeans down his legs, intentionally brushing his length with her fingers.

He groaned at the contact and added the word _suck_ with the K from slick, and the blank tile as the C. "Stand please" he ordered, sliding her pants down her long, lean legs before resuming their position on the couch.

As she sat reviewing her letters; Henry couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked, deep in thought in only her black lace bra and panties. He knew he was about to lose with her next word and he scooted closer to her and whispered, "hurry, babe."

She placed the word _love_ , ending it with the E from lace. "I win." She whispered as her fingers lingered on the waistband of his boxers.

After she removed them he pulled her into his arms back on the couch and began to kiss her deeply. She moaned into the kiss and broke away from him, breathless. "Can I have one more turn?" he asked

She nodded, and he added the letters I and U around the _love_. "I love you." He whispered kissing her again. "That's two more words, get naked now!" he groaned into her mouth.

She smiled against his lips. "I love you too," she whispered, removing his hands from her bra clasp. "But that's a sentence…against scrabble rules." She teased. "Even though I won, we can still play until you get me naked."

Henry growled and removed the tiles. He'd lost his turn. He wanted her naked now. She could see he how hard he was, but was having fun teasing him, so she entered the word _orgasm_ , using the O from love. "Additional rules….all words from now on must be an action and since I won, you have to do all of them to me…." She said, her eyebrows raised and eyes glittering.

"Gladly." He replied, he'd show her for teasing him. "Orgasm, huh? I'll do you one better. I'll give you that and all the other words on the board" he said, a devilish gleam in his eye as he added the word _ravish_ with the S in orgasm. "And I get one more piece of clothing off."

Dear god she was in for it. She felt the familiar fire brewing in her belly in anticipation of the sweet torture she knew was about to commence. He pulled her close, kissing her lips until they were swollen "kiss" he whispered, checking one of the scrabble words off his list. He moved his lips down her jaw line, stopping right behind her earlobe, where he sucked gently. It was a spot he knew drove her wild.

"Henry!" she moaned as he continued to suck on that spot, holding his head in place.

"Suck." He whispered as he moved away from it trailing kisses down her neck before reaching up to massage her breasts though her lace bra. "Lace." he winked, reffering to her bra, but he didn't remove it, saving his one piece of clothing for her panties. "Ravish."

He pushed her back on the couch and knelt on the floor between her legs, pulling her panties off on his way to the floor. He pushed her legs open and kissed her inner thighs, making them quiver as he made his way to her center. He brushed a finger across he center, "slick" he said, eliciting a deep moan from her. Slick wasn't an action, but he said it for good measure. "Lick" he breathed as his tongue swirled and teased her clit, her hips rising in appreciation. He gently gripped her hips, pushing them back down as he added two fingers, sliding them in and out.

"Oh god." She panted. Henry curled his fingers, hitting her secret spot and she put a hand to her mouth to stifle her cry. "Henry!" he continued to slide his fingers in and out. "Henry…wait…I want…you." She breathed, trying desperately to hold off from exploding.

He immediately stopped and slid next to her on the couch. She rose on her knees, straddling him as he sat against the back of the couch. She slid down his length with his help as he held tightly to her hips. They shared a wet kiss as she started to move, dancing above him. She was exquisite. Henry fought to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch her as she her as she rhythmically slid up and down, her arms high above her head, eyes half closed in pleasure. She soon bent her arms and began to slide them down her own body, first through her tangled hair then further down. Henry replaced her hands with his when they reached her breasts and she grabbed onto his shoulders to use as leverage. "Take it off…" she breathed, referring to the lace bra she still wore.

He quickly wound his arms around her back, unhooked her bra and immediately pulled her closer as he dipped his head to take a nipple into his mouth. She held his head against her chest as her movements slowed and he switched to the other breast. His hands slid down her back, resting again on her hips, his favorite spot, and began to guide her up and down again. He bucked roughly against her as her movements became frantic, mumbling incoherent phrases as her head dropped to his shoulder. "Baby…let go." He whispered into her ear as his thumb just barely touched her clit and she tumbled over the edge with him. He spilled into her and pulled her tighter against him as she trembled around him, panting for breath. "Orgasm."

She let out a slight laugh, nuzzling further into his embrace, listening to his pounding heart. "I'll say."

He smiled and stroked her back as she calmed, "I _love_ you sweetheart." He whispered, kissing her temple.

"I love you too." She said, finally finding the strength to lift her head and capture his lips in a soft kiss. They continued to lazily kiss as he lay back on the couch, pulling her with him as he reached for the throw blanket on the back of the couch to drape over them.

She sighed contently as he continued to trace his fingers up and down her spine and she randomly placed kisses to his chest. "Is this what you had in mind when you got out the scrabble board?" She looked up at him with a smile.

"I wish." Henry smiled back. "This is one of the best ideas you've ever had. I'll gladly lose to you at strip scrabble. "

"I always win at scrabble." she smirked, before pausing. "How's that for living in the moment?"

"Babe. This was amazing." He confirmed, "But, I'm still going to make up this weekend to you."

She smiled tiredly into his chest. "Maybe we can just pick another weekend to get away when things settle down. Have some real un-interrupted time. No re-creating milestones; just making new ones."

Henry nodded and kissed her forehead. "Happy Anniversary, my love."

AN: This is my reply to a challenge from AvocadoAve. Hope you all liked it, I typically don't write many sex scenes, so hope I did it justice. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
